Just Brothers
by Golden Machine
Summary: "If this was going to happen, Goddammit, he was going to be the one to start it." SasuNaru, AU.
1. How This All Started

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sometimes, I worry about my parents. In their mid-forties, for some reason, they decided to adopt a child.

Why? I have no idea.

I was waiting outside, my nervousness getting the best of me. Pacing back and forth along the driveway, I tried to picture what my "new brother" could look like. I didn't have too long to think about it before I saw out of the corner of my eye my parents pulling up in their SUV.

Leaning on the brick of my house for support, I held my breath and waited for my "brother" to get out, silently praying he wasn't better looking than me. The driver's door opened and my mom hopped out, her red hair tied in a bun.

"We're home!" she sang, leaning inside the vehicle to the backseat. I sucked in a much needed breath as the back passenger door opened. Jet black hair peaked up above the door frame, followed by cream skin and a pair of black, almond shaped eyes.

"Naruto! This is Sasuke!" my mom said excitedly, then turned around to face her new addition.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto." I could hear her smile even though her back was turned; her voice was warm and silky, like always. My dad stepped out of the car, fumbling with the GPS, muttering under his breath.

"Hey Naruto!" Dad called making his way to the trunk. "Help your old man with these bags, will you?"

I smiled, "Yeah sure, Dad." I could feel Sasuke's eyes boring through my skin as I went to help.

What the hell is his problem?

I picked up two of the three suitcases easily and left the smallest one for my dad to carry. We all walked into the house, Mom leading the pack, followed by Sasuke. Dad and I trailed back somewhat, giving the two of them some space to converse.

"Here's your room sweetie" Mom said, opening one of the various doors on the second floor.

The room was pretty large, bigger than mine at least. It shared a Jack and Jill style bathroom with my own room though, and I griped about that in the weeks before his arrival. The bedroom walls were a light cream, like most of the other rooms in the house. However, the back wall of his bedroom was adorned with a large painting of the Kyoto skyline. I set his suitcases down and leaned on the door frame while Sasuke explored the room with Mom.

"Here, take this," Dad said, handing me the suitcase and pulling out his phone, "I just missed a call from Corporate." He hurriedly went down the staircase, to his office I assumed. He and Mom were the management team of a movie theater chain, so I was used to business cutting most family events short.

"So, do you like it?" I heard my Mom ask Sasuke, and I turned to face them. Sasuke was standing in awe of the painting of his hometown. Mom thought it would make him feel more comfortable, being able to see a piece home into his new room. He turned his head for a moment, his mouth lifting into a subtle smile and replied with a heavy accented "Yes."

She smiled, "Well then I guess I'll let you get settled, and Naruto. Why don't you talk to him for a bit. Maybe practice your Japanese?" With that she left the room, probably to go join to my father's phone conversation as she usually did.

Sasuke was looking straight at me, blankly. I coughed a bit, awkwardly buying time and noting to get Mom back for that cheap shot she took. My Japanese sucks, and she knew it.

"_I don't speak Japanese very well,_" I stuttered out, trying my best to pronounce the words that I had learned from hours of internet lessons.

"_That's pretty obvious. You have the pronunciation of a kindergartner"_ He said, his face set still as marble.

"_Well, I'm still trying to learn," _I chuckled out attempting to lighten the air, but he simply sarcastically laughed and set his face into a scowl.

"_You should stop trying, it's pitiful"_ he said, brushing past me and walked straight out of the door.

What an asshole.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and things finally settled down. Sasuke was left at home during the day most of the time since I had school and Mom and Dad had work. Despite this, he seemed to be fairly close with my Mom. I wish I could say the same him and myself.

His snippy remarks and constant sarcasm wore me down. I tried my best not to give in but on several occasions I found myself sinking to his level and matching him, comment for comment. A few times we were reduced to a screaming match about how idiotic the other was, and as I predicted, I was the only one reprimanded. I guess it's my fault, I mean how could I expect that he would be punished? He was a perfect little angel to Mom and Dad and I was practically the Devil himself, pushing little Sasuke off the deep-end. The only good thing about our constant matches was that my Japanese had dramatically improved, much to Sasuke's disapproval.

"_Why don't you try taking a picture if you're going to stare at me all day, Dobe." _Sasuke spat at me from the recliner. Okay, so I was maybe staring. I sure as hell didn't want a picture of the bastard though, even though practically every neighborhood girl would.

"_Ne, otouto" _I glared, "_I'm not one of your stupid fan girls. I'm just trying to figure out why they're blowing up MY phone to talk to you."_

_"Because I'm not stupid enough to give them my number" _He replied calmly, "_And don't call me otouto, I'm not your brother."_

_"Awwww Sasuke-chan doesn't wanna be my otouto? I just might cry."_

_"I hope you choke on your words, baka"_

_"Eh? Don't be that way, teme! Here, lemme give you a hug" _After the words left my mouth I catapulted myself from my seat onto the recliner where he sat.

"GET OFF!" Sasuke yelled as I nuzzled my head into his neck. He stiffened and became rigid only for a moment, then he reduced himself to flailing about like a dying goldfish.

"So you've finally decided to grace me with your English, huh?" I asked, holding on to him as he tried to shake me off.

"_I want you OFF OF ME NOW!" _He roared, bringing his legs up between us and kicking me in the chest.

"FUCK THAT HURTS!" I screamed, flying backwards off the recliner, landing on my head. Pain shot down and I blinked back tears that I would under no circumstances let fall in front of him.

"_Serves you right asshole,"_ He growled, getting up to step on me before hurriedly exiting the living room, "_I hope it hurts like hell." _He left me to recoup myself on the living room floor.

Maybe I was a little too harsh. Maybe I should apologize to him. This was my inner older brother speaking, I knew it. I hated this part of me, mature, responsible, loving, blah, blah, blah. I hated being older, I wanted to be mean and rude but I just couldn't constantly sink to his level. It only got me in trouble with my parents. Standing up, I straightened my clothes out and rubbed my aching neck. I really did need to apologize.

When I finally got to his room, all the pain seemed to have dissipated from my body. Thank God. His door was closed and I was about to knock when I heard harsh, ragged breathing.

What the hell?

I pushed my ear silently against the door and listened. Expletives, heavy breathing and deep groans filled my ear.

WHAT THE HELL?

Of course, images filled my head of what could be going on in there. I'm not proud of that, but honestly what else could it be? How could he be doing that right after we fought? When I'm home?

I felt a grin pull across my face. I could get him, and get him good. Despite the mature part of me wanting to walk away and forget it, the other side of told me I had to do it. I had to embarrass the fuck out him, and what better chance would I have to that than right now?

A momentary hitch in his breath is when I acted. Bursting through the door, I quickly met startled coal eyes. His body contorted rigidly, his hands trying to conceal himself beneath the sheets. He made no motion however to break his gaze from mine. My stomach lurched upward as my eyes took in the scene splayed out before me. He didn't stop. His eyes bored into mine, but he didn't fucking stop. I was frozen out of how goddamn unbelievable this was. His bottom lip trembled, and my heart fluttered so hard I thought it stopped.

"What the fuck, Sasuke." I stammered, hitting my hand on the door frame. With the sound of his name, he lurched and gasped. I closed my eyes and shut the door as fast as I could. I heard a stifled groan reverberate through the door as I ran downstairs. I don't think I could've run any faster if my life depended on it.

What the fuck did I just see?

I grabbed my keys and ran to the garage, practically pulling a James Bond to get in my car. I pealed out of the driveway and saw Sasuke burst through the front door, only low black shorts adorning his heaving body. I sped away, not giving a shit I was doing 40 in the neighborhood. I wasn't coming back. Not for a long fucking time.

* * *

When my Mom frantically called me several hours later, I decided it was time to go home. I figured I could just not speak to him for the rest of forever, but that dream was short lived.

"Apologize to your brother this instant!" Mom demanded, stamping her foot impatiently, "He's been crying the whole time you were gone!"

Sasuke refused to look me in the eye, but from what I saw of his face, she wasn't lying.

"_Gomennasai" _I said under my breath. I don't see why I had to apologize when I'm the one who's traumatized. He seemed perfectly content with what he was doing. I was the one who wasted a tank of gas trying to get the sight of him out of my mind.

"You're grounded for two weeks Naruto. I'm very disappointed in you." My mother hissed at me, "Now go straight to your room and don't come out for the rest of the day!"

I got all the way to my room before I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. It was already dark out, and it's not like I really wanted to be anywhere where I could see he-who-shall-not-be-named. So, honestly, it wasn't much of a punishment.

When my head hit the pillows, the images of Sasuke attacked my mind again. I couldn't deal with this all night, so I got up and paced the room.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about it?

I opened my window and sat on its ledge, eyeing the deck right outside. I stepped down onto it and pulled out my phone. I blankly scrolled though the contacts, until a name made its way to the screen.

Leah.

I called her, knowing she'd pick up. It's horrible to say, but she wasn't anything special. She was pretty, yes. She was smart, yes. She was a cookie cutter version of what most people wanted. Light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and soft, supple curves. She lived down the street and ever since high school hit, it was like this. She would come over. No strings attached.

"Hey," I said to her, pulling her in when she hopped onto the deck. Her hair smelled like honey and oatmeal, like always.

I dove my face into her neck, dragging my teeth along the skin. She pulled my hair and moved her head to give me more space.

"Let's go inside," she whispered, pulling the waist of my jeans with her as she stepped towards the open window.

We smashed into my mattress and found our usual rhythm. She arched into me as I traced her back with my fingertips. When I reached the hem of her shirt, I lifted it gingerly over her head. She met my mouth with her own and pulled my bottom lip with her teeth.

There Sasuke was again, stuck in my head like a leech on a lake swimmer. At first, the thoughts were mundane, just recalling earlier. They quickly snowballed to pasting him over the Leah, transforming her into the pale skinned boy that lived just in the other room. I slid my hand over the body before me, disappointed that I couldn't trick myself into feeling what I wanted to. I stopped and pulled myself off of the girl, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Leah asked, catching her breath. I thought about what to say when I felt her hand travel up my leg, sending the thought of Sasuke through my mind once again.

"I'm just really tired," I sighed, gently lifting her hand off my leg. She gazed at me worriedly, but put her clothes back on before kissing me and turning to leave.

"Call me when you feel better." She said exiting the window. I let out a deep breath and left my room for bathroom. I locked the door behind me and waited for a moment to turn on the light, knowing it would burn for my eyes to adjust. I glanced in the mirror to look at my stupid, confused self, when I saw Sasuke standing in the corner staring at me.

* * *

I was at a loss for words. At this moment, I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him.

"_You fucking little bastard_" I growled, balling my hands into fists.

"_It's not what it looks like!"_ He tried to defend himself, but I was beyond listening. I stepped toward him, pushing him into the wall behind him. He didn't try to resist, which made me even more upset.

"_I hate you! I hate you so much you dumb little fuck!" _I hissed in his face. I really didn't even know why I was so mad. He was probably listening in on me from in here. That I couldn't care less about, but the fact that I couldn't get him out of my head was pushing me over the edge. I felt like if I took my frustrations out on him, he would stop plaguing my mind.

My fist collided with his face and immediately after, guilt filled my chest and washed over my body.

Stepping back, I couldn't help but stare at him. His bottom lip quivered as he held in his tears. Seeing this was like being hit with a sledgehammer from You're a Jackass and Co.

"Sasuke, I..." I began, but couldn't find the words to finish my sentence.

"_I'm sorry_," He cried sinking down the wall. This was the first time I've ever seen him act so vulnerable, like he was just a little kid. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. How could I be so cruel to him? Even if he was a total bastard, I'm the one that should've been punched.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke…." I couldn't even form the Japanese words in my head, let alone say them.

"_Naruto..."_ he wailed, bringing his knees to his forehead.

I fell down to my knees, wrapping my arms around him. I hushed him and patted his back, telling him how sorry I was over and over. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally began to fall into the hug, bringing himself closer to me, burying his face in my neck. I tensed as his hot breath hit my neck, sending shocks down my spine. I pulled him closer, breathing heavily in his ear. My hand found its way to his hair and threaded its way through it. I heard him gasp and take in a strangled breath. He slowly pulled his head up to look at me, his eyes red-rimmed. I sank forward, touching my forehead to his.

If this was going to happen, Goddamnit, he was going to be the one to start it. He slowly tilted his chin forward, ghosting his lips over mine. My lips parted, fanning my ragged over his. He placed hand gingerly at the nape of the neck and tilted his head to look at me. My eyes grew wide at the gesture and my heart stopped. I subconsciously ran my tongue over my bottom lip ever so slightly, catching his attention. His eyes slowly drew to a close and he pulled my mouth to his.

My whole world imploded.

* * *

_Review?_


	2. How Weird This Really Is

I rolled out of bed at 5am and I felt literally dead. I had only gotten 2 hour of sleep but I refused to be locked out of the bathroom by Sasuke. He was starting school today, two grades below my senior status and judging by the way he hogged the bathroom on the weekends, I needed to move fast.

The tile was cold on my heels and it stabbed at my toes, sending a shiver up my back. I started the shower and brushed my teeth, my eyes lingering to the infamous spot it our bathroom that caused my insomnia. I sighed, rinsing my mouth. This just got way too complicated for me.

As I expected, about halfway through my shower I heard Sasuke attempt to open the bathroom door from his room. A muffled "_Dobe_" caught my ear and I decided to get out. With the orange towel wrapped firm around my waist, I left the now steamy bathroom and walked straight into a Sasuke.

"_Watch where you're going, Dobe"_ Sasuke sneered, staring at me in disgust. Boy had his attitude changed since last night.

"_Last I checked this was my room, what are you doing?" _I squawked, wondering why I had chosen not to bring clothes into the bathroom.

"_I figured you didn't lock your door."_

"_But that's because it's MY door in MY room."_

"_Well you locked MY door to a partly mine bathroom"_

"_BECAUSE I WAS NAKED IN THE SHOWER! AGHHH IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS" _I yelled throwing up my hands before shooting them back down to hold my towel. He raised an eyebrow.

I began to trudge forward and allow him space to get into the bathroom when he pulled me into him with crash, the second time within a few minute. He swept his lips across mine and murmured, "Good Morning" with his thick Japanese accent. I was dazed for a moment before I heard the bathroom door slam and my Dad screaming for us to keep it down. Yeah, this is way too complicated.

* * *

I didn't see Sasuke all day at school which was a major relief, but as I walked to my car I realized this day of peace would be interrupted. I had lucked out this morning when my parents had to take him to enroll but now I had to take him home in my car.

Alone.

I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket and answered it to hear Sasuke demanding directions to where I was parked. I swiveled on my heel, looking to find him amongst the crowd of students. When I found him, he didn't seem too happy about his first day of classes. Then again, I could only judge by the scowls he was giving the students walking by us.

Sasuke followed my lead, walking a step behind me all the way to the car. I had played out so many situations about the car ride out in my head, most of them ending with us killing each other. I latched on the hope that we could muster acting civilized. Not that that one would ever happen.

"_You drive like a girl"_ Sasuke grunted, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

"_At least I can drive, and get your nasty feet off my dashboard" _I said smacking at his legs.

"EH!_ Stop trying to get a feel you pervert!" _Sasuke hissed, slapping madly at my hand.

"Oh so NOW I can't touch you? Haha" I laughed knowing he couldn't understand. He cocked his head slowly to the side, processing and translating my sentence.

"Touch?" He repeated, "_What the hell is that, Dobe?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know, smartass."_

"_Tell me."_

"_I'll pass," _I smirked knowing how much this was bothering him.

"Naruto, please?" he snarled in English, hissing out the last syllable.

At this point, I'm not quite sure what came over me. Maybe it was because we were at a red light, or maybe it was the way he said my name, but I reached down and traced down his pale arm lying on the armrest.

"_Fureau_." I whispered, leaning towards him. I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes widened watching me carefully.

Before I could act on any passing thought, I heard the car behind me lay on the horn. My foot slammed down on the gas pedal sending the car roaring. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Pulling into the driveway was stressful. The impending conversation with Sasuke was eating at the back of my mind when I attempted to open the garage door with the remote that had to be pressed literally a million times to send the signal.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" I said throwing the remote on the ground between the front two seats. The garage door began clicking upwards and I scoffed at the irony. Sasuke simply stared at me, almost blankly.

"_Sorry about earlier, and about yesterday… It won't happen again" _I told him, hoping to jump immediately out of the car for a clean getaway, but my dream was short lived as Sasuke's hand gripped my arm and pulled me back in. He grabbed my shirt by the collar and jerked me toward him, his lips meeting mine roughly. I fought back the urge to moan but he let his break through and travel down my throat as his hands wound in my hair, pulling me deeper into him. His tongue crept across my lips. Immediately, my lips parted, allowing his tongue to delicately explore.

"… _Inside_," he huffed, breaking away from the kiss and launching himself out of the car, I followed a step behind.

When we entered the dim house I closed the door behind us, still trying to keep up with Sasuke. He loosened his uniform tie and tossed it back at me, leaning on one of the house's archways.

"_Naruto,_" Sasuke called, unbuttoning his shirt, "_How long do we have?" _I walked over to him, putting my arms on either side of his head

"_At least…an hour… or two," _I told him between bites and kisses on his neck.

"_Not..long…enough_" he groaned, pulling on my hair.

This was a horrible situation, admittedly, but neither of us were thinking about that. The sound of a turning tumbler, however, did grab our attention.

"_Damn it, I guess they got off early," _I cursed in his silky hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in, hip to hip with him. We both stifled a moan at the contact.

"_Now I have to go fix this problem alone", _he growled.

"_Me too."_


End file.
